Duramboros
﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿Doboruberuku Discussion A new Brute Wyvern in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. The Doboruberuku is equipped with dual horns on the side of the head which it uses for charging at hunters and a large clubbed tail made for bashing and smashing. Its attacks include a tail-slam using its massive body, a charge, an ear-splitting roar, and a tail spin move in which it moves its whole body counter-clockwise, spinning its tail in a attempt to hit the hunter like the charge attacks used for hammers. Doboruberuku will do this often, and will finish the move by either jumping into the air and slamming down hard, or sliding towards the hunter. When out of stamina, Doboruberuku will fall down at the end of this attack. Doboruberuku is well known for its ability to smash down and eat trees. 400px|link= Notes *The Hammer's Equipment set, including the Hammer itself, from the PlayStation Network's downloadable demo is made from this monster. *Doboruberuku can be tripped by attacks while it is performing its merry-go-round attack. If tripped, it will fall and will almost always drop a shiny. *When its Stamina is low it will drool; in this state it will often fall over after attacking the hunter. *It eats wood to regain Stamina. *Its horns and humps can be broken; the tail can be cracked and then mined. If more damage is done after this, part of it can be broken off and carved. **Its tail is unique, in that it can be severed with an impact weapon such as a Hammer. *After its tail is fully destroyed, its regular tail slams will no longer generate quake effects. *The humps are the weakest part of Doboruberuku's body. When broken, the hunter can deal very high damage by attacking them. **To reach the humps, the player can make Dobo fall during its body spin attack, or by making it fall in a pitfall trap. On that moment, the lowest hump just in its back can be reached very easily. *Doboruberuku is weakest to Fire, followed by Thunder and Ice. *In the Flooded Forest at Area 6, Doboruberuku will dig underground to go to Area 4, similarly to other Brute Wyverns. *Some of Doboruberuku's weapons are not obtainable by crafting from the weapon store but can only be created by upgrading other weapons: for example, Ludroth's Hammer can be upgraded to Dobo's Hammer. *Smoke comes out of its humps when it's enraged. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Images dobol_scan1.jpg dobol_scan2.jpg dobol_scan3.jpg|Close-up on the tail. O0640048010837195137.jpg o0640048010837195136.jpg|Tail Slam attack. Doboruberuku Hammer and Armor.jpg|Doboruberuku's Armor and Hammer Fami_0411_01.jpg Fami_0411_02.jpg Fami_0411_03.jpg Fami_0411_04.jpg Fami_0411_05.jpg Fami_0411_06.jpg Fami_0411_07.jpg Fami_0411_08.jpg Fami_0411_09.jpg Fami_0411_10.jpg Fami_0411_11.jpg Doboruberuku.png|Doboruberuku Mhp3 111110 001.jpg Mhp3 111110 002.jpg Mhp3 111110 003.jpg Mhp3 111110 004.jpg Mhp3 111110 005.jpg Mhp3 111110 006.jpg Mhp3 111110 007.jpg Mhp3 111110 008.jpg Mhp3 111110 009.jpg Mhp3 111110 010.jpg Mhp3 111110 011.jpg Mhp3 111110 012.jpg Mhp3 111110 013.jpg Mhp3 111110 014.jpg 20101229040130.png|Captured Dobo 20101218.jpg|Broken Tail Category:Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database